Fogo e sangue
by Keyko Sakura
Summary: Uma guerra. Um voto. Um crime.
1. Sasuke Uchiha

O campo silencioso cheirava a sangue. No topo de uma colina, ele respirou fundo. O cheiro era o da vitória. No vale abaixo só havia corpos e um ou outro soldado revirando os cadáveres, em busca de pequenas riquezas.

Silêncio.

O pensamento viajava. Antigamente batalhas épicas como aquela o faziam feliz. Bem, talvez não "feliz", mas pelo menos o deixavam satisfeito. Agora, ele não sabia bem, mas a verdade era que aquilo não tinha mais o mesmo significado de antes... A sensação de vazio, outrora pequena, agora começava a aumentar naquele coração machucado.

Mas quem é que se importava? Nem ele mesmo. Tinha tudo o que podia querer. Dinheiro? Fácil... Mulheres? Aos montes... Poder? Bem, poder era a única coisa que ele não tinha na medida de suas pretensões, porém ele não planejava o futuro. Um dia seria tão poderoso quanto fosse possível e isso ele jurava para si próprio. E havia mais uma jura feita: nunca mais se apaixonar de novo. Se por acaso isso acontecesse, seus planos fracassariam totalmente e "fracasso" não fazia parte de seu vocabulário.

Enfim, aquele soldado cansou-se de suas divagações. Desceu para o acampamento, reverenciado por todos no caminho como o melhor guerreiro de sua divisão. Talvez o melhor de todo o Exército Imperial Japonês.

A armadura pesava, os passos eram lentos. O sol estava quente, mesmo sendo ainda o começo da primavera. O inverno tinha castigado a todos naquele ano e aquela guerra contra invasores provenientes do resto da Ásia estava arrasando o Japão. Soldados da China, Mongólia e outra regiões tentavam tomar o território japonês e algumas praias já tinham até mesmo sido invadidas.

Mas o Japão não planejava cair diante daquela ameaça - e ele? Ele muito menos. Seria o melhor capitão daquele exército e seria ele o responsável por fazer seu país vencer aquela guerra. Pelo patriotismo, mas principalmente pela glória.

Adentrou em sua tenda silenciosamente e começou a se despojar dos equipamentos, não percebendo a presença de uma linda moça loira que o aguardava lá:

–Sasuke... Sabia que voltaria e estava te esperando...

–Queira se retirar, Ino. Quero tomar um banho.

–Cansado... Mas obteve uma grande vitória hoje. Meu parabéns. -A garota se aproximou do soldado e o envolveu com os braços, em seguida ajudando-o a se despir. Claro que Sasuke sabia bem onde ela queria chegar com aquele movimento. Ele até aceitaria, se não estivesse tão cansado.

Sasuke se virou lentamente e com uma expressão muito séria disse:

–Fora.

Ino não gostou do que ouviu, mas sabia ter classe apesar de ser apenas uma prostituta que acompanhava os homens daquela divisão, assim como várias outras. Permaneceu impassível, sabendo que, assim como já fizera antes, logo Sasuke estaria procurando por ela novamente quando a vontade batesse. Sorriu e sarcasticamente desejou a seu amado bons sonhos.

Sim, seu amado. Muito mais do que amante. Se ela pudesse escolher, Ino transformaria seu amor de infância em marido.

Após o banho Sasuke se deitou e rapidamente adormeceu, o que não era habitual... Teve um sonho esquisito. Sonhou que estava num campo e com uma cerejeira ao seu lado. Ventava muito e então uma sakura caiu e tocou seus lábios, antes de chegar ao chão. De repente ele não estava mais sozinho. Sentiu um abraço. O abraço mais gostoso que já sentira na vida. Ia se virar para ver quem o estava abraçando, quando:

–UCHIHA SASUKE! ACORDE!

Sasuke abriu os olhos a contragosto e viu Hatake Kakashi, seu superior:

–Dormindo logo agora?

–E ainda estaria se a sua voz cretina não tivesse me acordado.

–Sasuke... Sua insubordinação ainda vai lhe causar problemas... Acabei de ver a Yamanaka Ino saindo daqui, não parecia muito feliz. O que foi? Não te agradou? Você anda muito exigente ultimamente...

–...

–Sua performance hoje foi louvável e nos rendeu mais uma batalha ganha nessa maldita guerra. Se continuar assim vai subir de Capitão à Comandante em pouco tempo.

–Pode ter certeza de que é esse o meu objetivo. Mas acho que o Senhor não veio até aqui apenas para me elogiar.

Kakashi sorriu sob a máscara: "Como é esperto esse garoto"...

–Não. Na verdade, surgiu um problema e eu vou precisar dos meus melhores guerreiros para solucioná-lo. Vim chamá-lo de antemão para que entre nessa missão. Não é nada no seu estilo, entretanto não vejo motivos para você recusar.

Sasuke ficou quieto e encarou seu superior. Missão? Não era dado a esse tipo de coisa. Como parecia que ele não iria responder, Kakashi retomou a palavra:

–Você é um prodígio, Sasuke! Tem apenas 18 anos e já é um excelente capitão! Eu deposito a minha total confiança em você para comandar essa missão.

–Do que se trata, exatamente?

–Bem, vou ter que te explicar algumas coisas...

Após mais ou menos meia hora de conversa, Sasuke ficou de pensar no assunto e ganhou uma semana de prazo para dar a resposta. Definitivamente, aquilo não fazia o seu estilo. Porém talvez ele não devesse desprezar assim e, ele não sabia por que, mais se sentia inclinado a aceitar. Quem sabe isso não o traria um pouco de paz?

Paz.

Fazia tanto tempo que tudo que Sasuke conhecia era sangue e guerra que ele não se lembrava mais de como é dormir sem estar alerta, andar sem se sentir vigiado, sem temer uma emboscada ou um ataque inimigo a cada passo.

Talvez ele precisasse... Descansar.

Bem, mal é que não vai fazer... Mas mesmo assim, Sasuke aproveitou a semana de prazo e ao final desta, foi falar com Kakashi:

–E então? Decidiu?

–Hai! Eu aceito.

Essa resposta deixou Kakashi muito satisfeito.

**Fim do cap 1.**


	2. Sakura Haruno

**Fogo e Sangue**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Haruno Sakura**

"Então, a partir de agora vou viver reclusa do resto do mundo, somente entre as paredes do Templo..."

–Sakura, você está prestando atenção?

–Hum? Ai, me desculpe Tsunade-sama... Eu fiquei um pouco... Absorta em pensamentos.

–Percebe-se. -Tsunade suspirou -Sakura... você precisa entender a seriedade dos votos que acaba de fazer. Quando você foi deixada como órfã aqui, eu cuidei de você. Não me esqueço daquele bebê sorridente que foi deixado na porta há tantos anos. Sou a figura mais próxima de mãe que você tem.

–Eu sei, mãe.

–E olha agora! Você já está com 18 anos! Foi criada aqui e agora já está fazendo seus votos de castidade para ser uma sacerdotisa do Templo de Kami. Sempre sonhei com você fazendo isso. No entanto, você não veio até o Templo por vocação... E isso me preocupa. Sakura você tem certeza de que é isso o que quer? Sabe que não vai poder sair do Templo, sabe que não vai poder se casar. Você não é uma noviça, Sakura, você é minha filha! E eu quero que você tenha total certeza de suas decisões.

Sakura tomou as mãos de Tsunade nas suas:

–Não se preocupe, mãe. Eu sempre vivi somente aqui e só conheço as moças do Templo. Esse é o meu mundo. Não há motivos para eu me arrepender.

–Assim espero. Não quero que você seja expulsa do Templo por quebrar os votos. Eu só quero a sua felicidade.

–Muito obrigada, Tsunade-sama!

–Te amo, filha!

Sakura e Tsunade se abraçaram. Então bateram na porta:

–Tsunade-sama, você tem visita. -Disse uma vestal gordinha usando óculos.

Tsunade franziu as sobrancelhas por dois segundos, provavelmente tentando se lembrar se havia marcado algo com alguém. Ficou óbvio que ela tinha sim marcado, quando o esclarecimento tomou conta de suas expressões e um lindo sorriso apareceu.

–Ah sim! Sakura, se retire, por favor. Pode deixar entrar.

Sakura saiu na mesma hora em que um homem alto, de máscara no rosto e cabelos prateados entrava na sala de Tsunade. A garota nunca tinha visto aquele homem antes. Aliás, nunca tinha visto homem nenhum no Templo. Mas observando o modo como se cumprimentaram, Sakura deduziu que se tratavam de velhos amigos.

Isso era estranho. A presença de homens no Templo não era permitida. Todas as vestais e sacerdotisas precisavam fazer um voto de castidade para poder servir a Kami e homens por perto poderiam corrompê-las ou no mínimo, distraí-las de sua verdadeira missão. Tsunade conhecer um homem a ponto de parecer um velho amigo era estranho.

A garota decidiu ir para seu quarto. Como era tecnicamente filha da superiora, este era o único quarto com varanda e um pouco mais amplo que os das outras noviças. Obviamente, era motivo de inveja. Mas Sakura nunca entendera o motivo de Tsunade tê-la adotado, ao invés de apenas encontrar uma outra casa pra ela ou criá-la como uma das outras garotas, ou mesmo uma serviçal. Talvez fosse amor maternal à primeira vista. Mesmo sendo uma sacerdotisa, Tsunade ainda era mulher; ainda teria instinto materno.

Sakura foi até a sacada e olhou para a vila distante. Ela sentia desejo, de vez em quando, de morar lá. Mas sempre pensava melhor e resolvia por ficar no Templo. Agora que era oficialmente uma vestal (ou seja, noviça que subiu um grau dentro de sua religião), não tinha mais escolha. Sakura não compreendia muito bem os motivos da reclusão. E principalmente: porque eram proibidas até de conversar com garotos? Eles são tão legais! Quer dizer, os poucos que ela conhecera nas poucas vezes em que fora até a vila, eram legais.

A garota ainda era inocente. Ela não fazia a menor ideia da influência que um homem pode fazer numa mulher e apesar de saber de onde vêm os bebês, Sakura achava que tudo partia de consentimento mútuo. Ela só não sabia que a linha desse consentimento e da persuasão era muito fina e ambos os conceitos facilmente confundidos.

Sakura achou melhor parar de ficar pensando nisso pra não confundir ainda mais a cabeça. Então a garota resolveu fazer algo do qual gostava muito: tomar banho numa cachoeira próxima.

O lugar era muito bonito, totalmente cercado de árvores. O rio não era muito fundo e a correnteza também não era forte. A garota olhou em volta e não vendo ninguém, tirou logo o vestido e mergulhou. Sakura brincava na água, aproveitando aquela tarde de sol. Achou melhor ir embora quando começava a escurecer. Mesmo não havendo vizinhos e sendo bem afastado, o local não era de todo seguro por causa da mata.

Voltou ao seu quarto e se jogou na cama. Ainda observando o céu alaranjado quase escurecendo por completo Sakura teve um pressentimento. Até então, nenhuma novidade, a garota costumava ter sonhos, visões e pressentimentos que ninguém sabia explicar de onde vinham. A superiora Tsunade, costumava dizer que ela tinha sido abençoada por Kami, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.

E isso fazia Sakura se preocupar ainda mais por seu futuro. Pessoas muito abençoadas costumam sofrer...

-Algo está a caminho... -Ela disse pra si mesma no quarto agora escuro antes de adormecer.

**Fim do cap 2**


	3. Encontro

**FOGO E SANGUE**

* * *

**Capítulo 3** – Encontro

* * *

O homem de cabelos prateados entrou na sala e logo foi abraçar Tsunade, sem muita cerimônia.

–Ah! Hatake Kakashi! Quanto tempo que eu não te vejo!

–Nossos caminhos se perderam, Tsunade, mas nos encontramos de novo! Aquela garota que saiu daqui é...

–A Sakura.

Kakashi arregalou os olhos.

–Nossa! Da última vez em que a vi ela tinha seis meses! Como ficou bonita! Quantos anos ela tem agora?

–Acabou de fazer 18. O tempo tem passado para nós... Mas que bons ventos o trazem, depois de tantos anos?

Kakashi suspirou.

–Infelizmente não são bons ventos e sim ares da guerra.

Tsunade franziu a sobrancelha:

–Oh, céus... Não me diga que essa maldição se aproxima de nós?

–Sim. A guerra está próxima e a acho que não temos como transferir o Templo.

–Nem podemos! Aqui é solo sagrado! Os rituais também não podem ser interrompidos!

Kakashi conhecia a personalidade tempestuosa de Tsunade; fazia de tudo para não provocá-la mais do que o suficiente.

–Por isso estou aqui, Tsunade. Eu reuni meus melhores soldados para que vigiem o Templo. Isso impedirá uma desgraça.

A princípio, a superiora nada respondeu. Até a ficha cair por completo.

–Como?! Sol... Soldados?! Homens, aqui?! NUNCA!

Tsunade ficou muito nervosa. Não podia aceitar homens perto das vestais, era muito perigoso! Homens só chegariam próximos das vestais sob o cadáver dela! E se duvidasse nem mesmo assim...

–Tsunade... -disse Kakashi -Pela segurança das vestais. Pela sua segurança. Pense bem...

–Kakashi... Isso não é uma boa ideia. Eu não posso permitir a presença masculina no Templo! Vão corromper as minhas pupilas!

–Sei que não é bom e não pretendo permitir a entrada deles por aqui. –Kakashi disse calmamente. –Quero apenas que fiquem por perto e vigiem para que nada aconteça. Vamos Tsunade, concorde!

A sacerdotisa hesitou por mais algum tempo. Desviou o olhar do homem à sua frente enquanto deliberava se deveria aceitar ou não. É claro que Kakashi tinha razão. Em tempos de guerra, um templo habitado apenas por mulheres se tornaria um alvo muito fácil e uma tragédia poderia acontecer. Ter um grupo do exército por perto evitaria o pior, porém... As noviças não estavam acostumadas com homens e se alguma delas... E se um dos soldados ultrapassasse a linha...

–Está bem. –Disse ela por fim, decidindo dentre os males, o menor. –Mas eu não quero contato nenhum entre eles e as noviças!

Hatake suspirou internamente aliviado.

–Assim será. Mas eu gostaria que você desse passagem livre para o comandante do grupo. Seria muito bom se ele tivesse liberdade de locomoção.

–Kakashi... -disse Tsunade desconfiada.

–Calma! Eu deposito total confiança nele. É o meu melhor e é extremamente habilidoso e profissional. Inclusive, ele está aqui. Posso chamá-lo a entrar?

–Sim.

Assim que foi chamado, Sasuke atendeu. Entrou na sala e, muito educado, cumprimentou Tsunade.

"Essa não..." pensou ela observando o rapaz de cima a baixo. Cabelos e olhos escuros contrastando com a pele pálida, traços bem japoneses e marcantes, corpo sem qualquer defeito e ar de problema exalando pelo ambiente. Definitivamente, era um rapaz extremamente bonito. Até Tsunade reconhecia isso. "Esse aí tem porte de galã... Isso não é bom."

–Tsunade, -disse Kakashi -Este é Uchiha Sasuke, capitão da 4ª divisão do Exército Imperial.

–Quantos anos tem? -perguntou ela na lata. -Parece novo pra isso...

–Tenho dezoito, senhora. -respondeu Sasuke, sério como sempre.

–Hum... Espero que saiba, Capitão Uchiha, que as mulheres daqui são santas e devem ser respeitadas como tal.

–Sim. Já fui informado disso, e meus homens também. Tenho certeza que não causarão problemas.

–Ótimo. Sendo assim eu aceito a proteção. E te agradeço Kakashi, pela preocupação. És mesmo um bom amigo, apesar de distante.

–Sempre conte comigo, Tsunade. -respondeu Kakashi. -Bem, somente Sasuke veio comigo hoje. Espero que possa alojá-lo por essa noite. Os outros soldados serão enviados amanhã.

Tsunade lançou a Sasuke um olhar rápido de esguelha.

–Certo... É bom que assim me dará tempo para preparar as vestais. Elas não estão acostumadas com esse tipo de... visita. Quanto ao senhor Uchiha, eu tenho um quarto de hóspedes que lhe cairá bem.

* * *

Sakura acordou de repente, assustada. Havia adormecido enquanto pensava em... Em que mesmo? De repente,a garota pulou da cama.

"Ah! Não! A Cerimônia dos Incensos! Devo estar atrasada!"

E realmente estava. Desceu correndo ao salão e chegando lá teve que ouvir uma bronca das sacerdotisas mais velhas. Sakura seria o centro naquela noite. Não podia ter se atrasado. Além do mais, agora seria oficialmente uma vestal, teria que ter mais responsabilidade e etc,etc, etc... Às vezes, Sakura tinha a impressão de que as outras mulheres do Templo desdenhavam dela. Era uma sensação péssima.

Enquanto umas sacerdotisas preparavam os incensos, bálsamos e óleos, outras vestiam Sakura com um longo vestido branco. Era cheio de laços e fitas, mas tão leve que mais parecia uma camisola do que qualquer outra coisa. Ao som de uma harpa e dos cantos das sacerdotisas, o ritual começava...

* * *

Após mostrar o quarto onde Sasuke deveria dormir por aquela noite, Tsunade resolveu mostrar-lhe todo o Templo e, mesmo a contragosto, apresentá-lo às vestais. Chegaram então, ao salão principal que estava lindo, todo decorado para a Cerimônia dos Incensos que era uma espécie de ritual de passagem de uma noviça à vestal. Tsunade, sem falar nada, parou e ficou observando, já que sua "filha" era o centro daquela vez.

Sasuke observava todo o salão, do teto até o chão, quando seus olhos pousaram sobre uma linda garota de cabelos rosados. Várias sacerdotisas a rodeavam com incensos acesos nas mãos. A fumaça que subia perfumava todo o corpo dela, enquanto outra sacerdotisa banhava-lhe os pés com bálsamo e óleos. A garota dançava suavemente no centro do círculo, com os olhos fechados e as mãos erguidas para alto. O perfume permeava todo o salão. Sasuke imitou Tsunade e passou a observar a garota.

Dizer que ela era exótica era pouco. O soldado já havia visto muitas mulheres na vida, mas nenhuma com aquelas características. O cabelo num tom claro de rosa, os olhos verdes bem brilhantes, a pele clara parecendo creme...

Sakura abriu os olhos e ergueu o rosto para cima. Estava tão feliz! E, baixando a cabeça, começou a observar ao redor, enquanto dançava. Ela abriu um largo sorriso ao ver sua "mãe" na porta, mas então viu ao lado dela um garoto. Pele branca, cabelos o olhos negros. Tinha um olhar profundo e, definitivamente, era lindo demais!

O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto enquanto dançava, sempre virando o rosto na direção da porta onde Tsunade estava. E foi só então que a superiora percebeu que ambos, Sasuke e Sakura se olhavam. No mesmo instante tratou de retirar o militar dali e terminar de lhe mostrar o Templo.

Sakura correu para o quarto, assim que a cerimônia terminou. Ainda sentia o coração acelerado. Muito acelerado. Nossa! O que era aquilo? Nunca tinha sentido isso antes! Qual seria o nome dele? A garota nunca tinha visto nenhum cara parecido – não que já tivesse visto muitos outros homens antes, mas ela achava que sim... – nem na vila próxima nem em lugar algum. Ele não havia olhado pra ela de um jeito estranho ou assustador, pareceu mais um olhar de curiosidade. E era a curiosidade que lhe corroía o interior naquele momento.

Não pôde se conter. Saiu atrás de Tsunade. Tinha que saber quem era ele e porque estava ali. Correu para a sala de sua "mãe" e sem nem ao menos bater na porta, já foi entrando:

–Tsunade-sama, eu...

A garota parou de repente ao ver que o tal garoto estava lá. Sasuke também pareceu não esperar vê-la. Para interromper a cena, Tsunade interveio:

–Sakura, feche a porta e sente-se. Não tenho boas notícias.

Ela obedeceu, assustada. Não sabia se estava nervosa pelo o que iria ouvir ou porque estava do lado daquele rapaz.

–Filha, não estamos tão seguras quanto pensávamos. A guerra se aproxima. Este é Uchiha Sasuke, um dos capitães do exército. Está aqui para nos proteger. E logo chegarão outros soldados para montar guarda. Sasuke, como já sabe, esta é Haruno Sakura, minha "filha".

Ambos se cumprimentaram com acenos de cabeça, tentando ser o mais breves quanto possível e não se encararem novamente.

–O capitão Uchiha é quem está no comando dos soldados, portanto qualquer coisa que ocorra, deve ser reportada a ele, você entendeu? –Sakura concordou com a cabeça. –Bem, acho que agora podemos nos retirar para os nossos aposentos. Espero que nossa rotina não seja alterada... Sendo assim desejo-lhes uma boa noite.

Sakura e Sasuke saíram para o corredor. Andaram juntos em silêncio até defronte a porta de Sasuke. Pararam. Ambos pensavam em como se tratar com cordialidade. Sakura resolveu ser hospitaleira e educada.

–Espero que tenha uma boa noite e não hesite em procurar alguma de nós se precisar de alguma coisa. –Em seguida, ela sorriu e Sasuke conseguiu sentir o calor da recepção sincera dela preencher-lhe o peito. Acenou e agradeceu, também desejando à garota boa noite.

Sasuke entrou em seu quarto e calmamente se arrumou para dormir. Mas o cheiro de cerejeiras o acompanhou, não deixando que ele dormisse. Ele não sabia, mas Sakura também não conseguiria dormir naquela noite.

**Fim do cap 3**

* * *

_Notas da autora: Olá pessoas! Sim, essa fic é a antiga "O Amor que Nasce Entre as Cinzas". Eu resolvi reescrevê-la por completo, pq eu gosto da história, mas como eu a tinha começado aos 17 anos, o começo dela estava muito mal escrito xD_

_Mesmo quem já tinha lido é bom ler novamente, pois ela está muito diferente da original com novos eventos e tudo o mais._

_Beijos!_


End file.
